El Hombre Viejo
by Nea Poulain
Summary: Las vacaciones se acabaron cuando el Hombre Viejo apareció junto al portal y Asami lo encontró. No saben de donde viene, pero es extraño... es como si viniera de... otra parte.


**Disclamer**: Korra, Asami y su mundo le pertenecen, obviamente a sus creadores, y lo que reconozcan de Rowling, pues es de Rowling.

_"Este fic participa en el 'Mes de Avatar y Magos' del Foro ¡El Cometa de Sozin!"_

* * *

**El Hombre Viejo**

* * *

Las vacaciones se acabaron el día que Asami encontró al Hombre Viejo. Apareció cerca del portal, como si lo hubiera cruzado y estaba inconsciente. Llevaba ropas extrañas y tenía el cuerpo pintado, al menos el torso. No despertó y si despertaba, parecía muy débil. Korra y ella llevaban un día y medio encargándose de él, intentando adivinar de donde venía. Por los colores de sus ropas, podrían haber dicho cualquier cosa. Además no había despertado.

—Tenemos que volver —sentenció Asami aquella noche, mirando al Hombre Viejo. En realidad no era un hombre viejo tal cual, no tenía el cabello gris y no parecía pasar la cuarentena, pero las ayudas en su cara le daban un aspecto avejentado, con los pómulos un poco hundidos, pero le habían puesto así porque tenían que llamarlo de alguna manera—. Morirá si no recibe atención antes…

No quería volver, eso era obvio. Había muchas razones para no querer hacerlo y la menor de ellas era volver a las obligaciones. Eso incluso le daría cierta normalidad a su vida. Pero por el otro lado… Tenían que poner al corriente a Bolin y a Mako, al menos. Tenían que saberlo. Pero sería incómodo. Y las dos sabían exactamente por qué.

—Lo sé…

Asami se acercó un poco, le puso la mano encima de la suya.

—Yo tampoco quiero volver, ojalá estas vacaciones duraran para siempre —sonrió. Lamentablemente no podía ser así. Tarde o temprano el mundo volvería a necesitar a la Avatar, volverían a surgir enemigos y ella tendría que estar allí para ayudar a resolverlo—. Pero… él…

—Me gustaría saber quién es. Cómo llegó y porque está tan… enfermo —declaró Korra. Lo habían revisado una y otra vez. En sus pertenencias no había nada interesante, salvo un palo de madera que habían revisado mil veces y no habían comprendido—. Hagamos algo, si no despierta o si empeora para mañana, nos vamos. Tarde o temprano teníamos que regresar.

Asami asintió. Parecía un acuerdo. El Hombre Viejo no tenía nada que decir sobre eso, porque seguía inconsciente. Era un milagro que siguiera vivo, pero ellas se habían encargado de revisarle los signos vitales una y otra vez. Estaba vivo. A veces deliraba. No decía nada que pudieran entender, por supuesto, pero deliraba. Decía nombres, en general, pero ni una sola vez había salido algo conocido.

—Vamos a dormir… —fue lo que dijo Korra después de unos segundos y se dio la vuelta. Apenas habían dado unos pasos cuando oyeron la voz detrás de ellas. Una voz ronca, que sufría por la falta de uso aquellos días.

—¡Harry!

Korra reaccionó más rápido que Asami, acercándose al hombre: había despertado. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos por la sorpresa y se estaba incorporando. La debilidad de haber pasado tantos días inconsciente, sin embargo, no lo dejó. Acabó en la tierra de nuevo.

—Ey, tranquilo… —dijo Korra—. Estás a salvo.

Pero el Hombre Viejo sólo repitió un nombre que Korra no había oído en toda su vida.

—¡Harry!¡Tengo que volver!

—Ey, tranquilo… —repitió Korra, intentando calmarlo, pero parecía que el hombre la ignoraba o ni siquiera se preocupaba por su presencia—. Llevas inconsciente varios días, no tienes fuerzas.

Fue allí cuando el Hombre Viejo notó que había dos personas mirándolo. Más concretamente, dos chicas. Korra y Asami lo miraban con curiosidad, después de dos días de cuidarlo a medias. Parecía bien, al menos para lo que había pasado. Sólo necesitaría buena comida y algo de beber para empezar a recuperar fuerzas.

—Pero… Harry, estábamos en medio de una pelea, en el Departamento de Misterios… y… y… podría… haber muerto… mi prima estaba allí… —hablaba demasiado rápido, como si la preocupación lo estuviera consumiendo, como si la ansiedad lo estuviera matando justo en ese momento.

—¿Harry? —preguntó Asami, finalmente. Ni siquiera sabía a qué se refería.

—Sí… Harry… Harry Potter —aclaró el hombre. Ninguna de las dos había oído ese nombre nunca en su vida, pero el actuaba como si tuvieran que haberlo oído al menos una vez. Cuando notó las caras de confusión de las chicas, preguntó sorprendido—: ¿No conocen a Harry Potter? Todo el mundo ha oído hablar de él, cuando era niño… ya saben… sobrevivió a una maldición asesina de…

La incredulidad en el rostro de Korra sólo había aumentado con esa parrafada. Suspiró y se sentó al lado del Hombre Viejo. Asami, después de un momento, hizo lo mismo.

—Creo… creo que tienes que empezar por el principio —sentenció Korra—. ¿Cómo te llamas?

—Sirius Black —respondió el Hombre Viejo.

* * *

La historia no fue de una noche, o de un día. Sirius Black la contó poco a poco, durante varios días, mientras se recuperaba. Venía, o decía venir, de un mundo que Korra no conocía, donde todo tenía nombre extraños. Cuando preguntó por los maestros control, Black la miró como si no entendiera de qué hablaba, pero le habló de magos. Pidió su palo de madera, que él llamaba varita. Les habló de un lugar llamado Inglaterra, y de un villano sin nombre —quien-ustedes-saben— y de una lucha sin sentido que a ambas les recordó a Amon.

Cuando Korra le enseñó un mapa de las Cuatro Naciones que Asami tenía entre sus pertenencias, Black no reconoció nada, pero intentó dibujar un mapa del mundo del que decía que venía. Guardaban extrañas similitudes, pero no eran el mismo mundo. A pesar de los mortales al mundo de los espíritus, de todo lo que habían creado, nunca había pasado por su cabeza que existiera algo más allá.

De lo que no había duda, era que Black había llegado por el portal más reciente, pero no desde Ciudad República.

—No sé qué hacer —confesó Korra una noche, sentándose al lado de Asami, cuando Black aprovechó un momento para desaparecer. Había dicho ante de lavarse, pero Korra, sumida en sus pensamientos apenas si había puesto atención y sólo había asentido.

—¿Qué?

—Con él, con Black…

Asami se encogió de hombros, ella tampoco tenía claro que hacer, como ayudar a alguien a volver a un lugar del que nunca habían oído hablar.

—Quiero decir… ¡hay algo más conectado a esos portales! —exclamó Korra—. Otro… mundo… otra dimensión… ¡qué sé yo! Pero, por otro lado, ¿imaginas que haría la gente con información así. Si poco podemos hacer aquí contra nuestros propios villanos, ¿qué pasará si desvelamos el misterio y conseguimos que el portal nos lleve a otra parte?

Asami lo pensó un rato.

—Podría ser un secreto… Al menos si lo ayudamos a volver…

—Creo que tiene que volver. Creo que tiene asuntos pendientes…

—Entonces… ¡Varrick! —sonrió Asami—. Pudo hacer maravillas con las vainas…, aunque no fueran las maravillas que nadie esperaba, claro… —Lo que había empezado como un proyecto para desarrollar una fuente de energía había acabado convirtiéndose en un arma letal—. Podría descubrir algo. Ayudarlo. No es mucho pero… —se encogió de hombros—. Además, ¿no te intriga saber qué clase de mundo hay más allá de ese portal? —preguntó.

—Por supuesto que sí…

Cuando Sirius Black volvió, Korra lo estaba esperando.

—Sé quién puede ayudarte —le dijo.

Oficialmente las vacaciones habían terminado. Había llegado el momento de volver y contarle a Mako y a Bolin. A Tenzin. A los demás. Tenían que decirlo tarde o temprano. Tenían que contarles lo suyo.

Y después, la historia del Hombre Viejo.

* * *

**Esto es una caca, ya pueden decirlo, es un crossover muy caca. Use los portales y el velo y pues ****_voilá_****! Tenemos esto. Quizá algún día lo expanda y quede menos caca que ahora.**

_Andrea Poulain_

_a 28 de enero de 2015_


End file.
